Special Circumstances
by TheFoundersDaughter
Summary: Claire has moved to Morganville, and is living with Shane,Micheal and Eve. When she starts getting visits from the towns Vampire Founder and her husband, she suspects something's going on...but she never expected this...God Vampire's are confusing...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all you lot :P This idea came to me by reading two different fics, MadelynGrey's trio story, and Vicky199416's story, thank you both for such good influence, but the only thing I'm really stealing is Amelie and Claire's connection, everything else it out of my own mind. Oh, and in my mind, Claire was always blonde...deal!**

**Summary: Claire has moved to Morganville, and is living with Shane,Micheal and Eve. When she starts getting visits from the towns Vampire Founder and her husband, she suspects something's going on...but she never expected this...God Vampire's are confusing...**

**Musical inspiration:**

**Flyleaf, I'm so sick. Evanescence, Lacrymosa. Mozart, Lacrymosa. Zeromancer, Eurotrash. Shiny Toy Guns, Starts with One.**

**~17 years ago~**

In a small town, in the middle of Texas, a woman with white hair and pale skin held a small, leather book, and read from a page. Her voice was like satin, as she spoke the old language she was taught as a child.

"...Igne versai gliyaye," she whispered,"Jernes fidelle kisnem." her voice wavered as she finished the...spell? Could she call it that? Surely it was witchcraft, but witchcraft so old, it did not deserve to be called something so mundane. The words she spoke now, were the words of the old religion; something not to meddled with unless you knew what to do.

The easy translation of what she had read was :..._and by the time that the moon sets on this night, human I shall be, and bear a child._

Closing the book, Amelie realized that she had but four hours until the Magic took hold over her body. She needed to find her Samuel.

Carefully, she put the small leather-bound book on her dressing table, and flitted through the portal she had opened, into the dark hallway on the ground floor of the Glass House. A soft humming caught her attention, and pulled her towards the entertainment quaters. The voice belonged to her beloved, an she soon realized his musical voice was humming Lacrymosa, one of Mozarts most haunting compositions, and yet, possibly-one of his most beautiful.

Samuel Glass sat by the window facing Lot Street, a sorrowful look upon his delicate face, his red hair illuminated by the full moon; his eyes sparkling. Amelie stood like an angel, watching him, whilst he hummed the haunting composition. She knew she would have to do it soon, the moon would set at 6:12 that morning, and it was already 02:17.

She always knew the time.

"Amelie," the word slipped from his lips like water, a nessessity for him to say the name," Why leave me as I am? I sometimes think death would be preferable to my life of never seeing you." he paused shortly,"The love who never allows me to see her."

I've done this to him, Amelie realized, and now could no longer hold in her own voice. She for once spoke her raw emotions, no frosting covering them. "I leave you, because you were so angry, so disgusted at what you had become, and you blamed me." Sam's head snapped round, to see Amelie's pale face surrounded by her loose curls, and grey eyes struggling with tears-and his heart leaped. His beauty was here." I wish no death upon you, and I pray that you do not wish it either. For then everything that is close to me would be gone." A crystaline tear fell down her left cheek, as she stepped forward in her white gown, that flowed freely past her feet.

"Amelie...you're here. You are really here." He spoke softly, and slid off of the windowsill he occupied, to touch the face of his beloved. She gazed up at him in a most innocent of ways, and she looked like she once was; a nineteen year old girl, and completely in love. Sam gently touched her pale cheek, and wiped away the shining tear, then, ever-so-tentatively, cupped her face, and leaned his face in to meet her lips.

To his immense suprise, Amelie reached one hand up to Sam's neck, and pulled him closer, and rested her other hand upon his chest. She pulled him towards the portal, and because he had longed for her so long, he did not complain.

**~06.12. Moon Setting~**

Amelie woke with a start, a slight tingling sensation in her chest. Her arm lay across Samuel's bare chest, and her fair curls covered her neck and back. She smiled and tried to snuggle closer to her love, but the tingling in her chest - where her heart was - grew stronger, growing outward. For a few seconds it stayed just as that; tingling. Then, her whole body was on fire, engulfing her in invisible flames. A strangled noise came from her throat, barely louder than a whisper, but Sam stirred, opened his sapphire blue eyes, and saw Amelie curled in a tight ball, her arms wrapped around her head, and legs hunched up against her chin. Her expression was one of the worst kind of agony, the one you can't even scream through, and tears were falling freely from her eyes.

He instantly sat up straight, and placed his hands on hers, pulling them from her hair, then let go and pressed his right hand to her cheek. She gazed at him with such a broken, such an appologetic expression, he felt as though his heart would break if this was to be her end.

"Amelie, what's wrong? What's happening to you?" His voice cracked on _you._

If she had meant to reply, it was quickly detoured, as a scream tore through her throat and errupted from her lungs. Her eyes squeezed shut, and she went limp, her scream echoing through the air. Then he heard it.

A beating heart...and it was coming from Amelie, who now lay as a sleeping ice nymph, breathing shallow breaths. Something made him look behind him, and on the dressing table situated on the east wall, he saw a leather-bound book, that only the Vampires knew of. Oh...Amelie.

And suddeny, his mind clicked as to what she had done. She had done..._something_ to make her Human. For what reason, he did not know, but he would find out, he knew he would.

For now, he watched his beauty sleep from exsaustion.

**A/N: How do you like it? Personally, I think this is v. original, but you might think not, so I would like to be told if it sounds like another story. Reviews make me happy, so any reviews I will wecome with open arms! Thanks for reading! xoxox**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh my God, I am sorry beyond belief about not updating in soooo long! You may murder me if you so wish to, I have no objections ^_^ I really hope you like this chapter, and to say uber-wuber sorry, it's more than a thousand words long :O PLUS there will be a new chapter in about a week (possibly two considering that I have to do all of the writing at school :L Fun) Please R&R!**

The bright morning sun woke a newly human Amelie just before midday after her ordeal. She opened her light grey eyes to stare at the bright ball of fire. It didn't hurt her. It didn't even irritate her.

So the old witchcraft had worked.

Amelie smiled, and turned into a pillow beside her.

"Am…Amelie?" a man whispered. It took her a few seconds to recognize the man's voice. Samuel. Sam, how could she have taken so long to recognize his sweet, velvet voice? Of course, after nearly two thousand years of her sensitive Vampire hearing, going back to mortal hearing was an almost deafening experience.

Amelie turned her head from the blue sky, and stared happily at the flaming angel who had hidden himself in the shadows of the curtains that were half-drawn around the four-poster bed.

"It worked Sam." She breathed, her eyes glittering.

Samuel furrowed his brows even closer together, "What worked? Amelie, what happened this morning?" he sounded as if on the verge of tears, "What happened to _you?"_

Amelie sighed, "Oh, the most wonderful thing in the world, throughout all time. Nothing could ever compete with this Samuel." Then she grinned – _grinned!_ – brought a hand to the blanket on her chest and sat up. She rested her free hand on Sam's arm as tears began to well up in her eyes, "We are to have a child Samuel!"

Sam's face became expressionless, "What?"

Amelie was like a teenage girl, smiling and acting in a way that Sam had never seen her be like. It was as if she had been turned into a fifteen year old. "A child, our child." She placed his hand over her abdomen, "Our perfect bairn."

"I…but…how?"

Amelie let out a small laugh, "Really Samuel? Do I need to tell you of Human anatomy?" She blushed oh-ever-so-slightly.

"No, no I mean…we're vampires! Or, rather I am… you have a heartbeat, and…I'm…I'm so confused." Sam shook his head and banged it against the wooden headboard. He gazed into Amelie's eyes, his own filled with worry, "What is happening to you Amy?"

Amelie sobered at the pet name, and her shoulders sunk, "There is a book. An ancient book. Older than the realisation of France. Covens of Audreg's – witches to your generation – wrote spells in their ancient tongues in it. It can only be used by people with a direct bloodline to the Audreg's." Amelie smiled slightly, "I am lucky enough to be the great-great-granddaughter of the Alpha Audreg."

"Alpha? Like leader of the pack thing with werewolves?" Sam asked.

Amelie laughed, "Yes, in a way. They lead the covens. But there are not many Audreg's left in the new world, and they are dying quickly." She shook her head, "Anyway, the book. I found a spell many years ago, but never had I the courage to use it."

Sam waited a few seconds for Amelie to continue, but she had become silent, as if suddenly remembering something. He couldn't believe he was about to ask this, "What spell?"

Amelie finally breathed, "I had until sunrise after I had cast the spell to bed someone. You Samuel, are the only person I have desired – loved – in all my years, both in Morganville and before. I knew it was you who I wanted to be the father of my child." She put her hands on either side of Sam's cold face, and looked him directly in the eye, "I became human the moment the sun rose above the horizon, and I shall be until I give birth. Please stay with me until this is over, then you may do as you wish."

Sam silently flitted across the bed to shut the curtains, then sat back where he was. His face held confusion and stress.

"Are you displeased?" Amelie asked, her voice weak.

It caught Sam's attention, "No. No I am not displeased." He out a hand beneath Amelie's chin, and lifted her face up as he bent down to kiss her. Sam leaned his forehead against her warm one, I could never, _never_ be displeased Amelie, not with you, and not with…" he took a breath, a real, deep breath, "not with the baby. I love you Amy."

"As I love you, Sam." Amelie reached her arms around Sam's neck, and embraced him as tight as her Human arms would allow, and kissed him, so tenderly and so passionately, as she felt one of his hands over her abdomen, where the baby was, and one at the base of her spine, pulling her into him, as her own arms were laced around his neck, her fingers through his hair.

After a few moments, Amelie rested her head inside the crook of Sam's neck and whispered, "I'm tired." She was breathing heavily. Something she hadn't done since she was a true hu8man, living in Pierre Du Fonds castle in France, many, many years ago.

"Then sleep Amelie." Sam kissed the top of her white-gold head of hair, and lay down with Amelie in his arms.

She was asleep within five minutes of resting her head on Sam's arm.

-MV-

Amelie was dressed incognito. _Not normal_. But then, what about her was? She was wearing a thick, black, woolly jumper, white skinny jeans, and black boots over them. Her hair fell loose to her hips in light curls.

Walking down the aisle in the clothes shop, she felt very vulnerable. Did anyone recognise her? _Surely not_, she thought, _I look so much different. Plus, I have a heartbeat. Vampires don't have heartbeats_. Still, it didn't stop her from worrying.

She passed a top that was, shall we say, meagre in material. "God strueth." She breathed, feeling her cheeks flush. She had come to the store in hopes of finding baby clothes and maternity clothes, but after spending several minutes in the place, she wasn't so sure that it even _had_ that section.

"D'you want some help miss?" Amelie turned her head to see a teenage girl standing near her in a slightly provocative version of the store's uniform. She had dark hair tied back into a ponytail, and her make-up was_ heavy._

"Oh, yes, thank you." She breathed a sigh of relief, "I'm looking for both baby clothes and maternity, do you know where they are?"

"'Course. Come on, I'll show you." The girl led, and Amelie followed. It felt strange, following instead of _being _followed. "So, you expecting or one of your mates?"

Amelie was not used to feeling nervous, but she suddenly felt overwhelmed by the emotion, "myself." She said quietly, and continued to follow the girl.

"Yeah? Congrat's mate. 'Ere, I'm Courtney, but most people call me Cammy – God knows why. What's your name? Aint seen you around in Morganville before."

"I am Ame-Amy. It is a pleasure to meet you Courtney. No, I don't suppose you have. I live in Founders Square with my-" What could she call Sam? Lover? No, nobody in this generation said that. She had heard the term 'boyfriend' many a time, so that would do. "-boyfriend."

Courtney's eyes bugged, "Founders Square? For real? Whoa, I thought only the Morrell's lived there, along with the vamps." Her eyes suddenly narrowed, "Are you a vamp?"

"No!" Amelie exclaimed, God knows it was way too hard to seem inconspicuous, and Amelie realized this almost instantly, "I have a heartbeat. I very much doubt that the Vampires have that."

Courtney looked her up and down, then shrugged, "So, you must be pretty important, Amy."

Amelie chuckled, "You could say that."

"One of the founding families?"

Amelie's smile was ever-so-slightly macabre, "Yes."

"Awesome, there were only like, four of those as well." Courtney turned yet another corner, then stopped, "Here's your aisle, hope you find what you're looking for Amy." And with that she trotted off.

_Humans…I will never understand them…_

**A/N2: Hope you liked it, please review, they're like my blood :D **

**~chaz~**


End file.
